Just Remember You Love Me
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Jackie gets a late night phone call


**A/N: I went on a shopping tour recently and one of the women was talking about having a nice, relaxing bath at the end of it. I was inspired and, naturally, it was in a _Taggart_ direction :) It _did_ end up being a little different than I had thought it would and it's another ambiguous pairing. ****Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**_Just Remember You Love Me_**

Jackie was exhausted.

They had just solved a particularly gruelling case and all she wanted to do was sink into a hot bath and forget about everything for a while. Which was why she wasn't impressed when the phone rang.

Sighing heavily she heaved herself off the couch and answered the phone: "Jackie Reid."

"Hi Jackie, it's me," came the voice on the other end and, despite herself, she smiled.

"This had better be important, I was just about to have a bath," she teased. Her smile widened as she heard the warm chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Well, as much as I would hate to keep you from that, I needed to talk to you, I miss you."

Jackie sank down into a nearby chair, "I miss you too," she whispered.

"Good," came the reply and Jackie shook her head, she could almost hear his smile, "so what have you been doing in my absence? I take it this excursion to the bath means that you solved that case you were working on?"

"Yep," Jackie said, stifling a yawn behind her hand, "it took up most of my time, but we cracked it in the end. I've hardly had any time to pine," she added with grin.

Again came the chuckle, this time slightly indulgent, "Well, that's a shame, I've had nothing to keep me from doing that."

Jackie grinned, "Aw, have you been pining?" she teased.

"Men don't pine," came the indignant reply, "_girls_ pine, men just...suffer."

Jackie gave an uncharacteristic giggle, "I'm sorry you've been suffering."

"I bet," was the slightly sarcastic response.

"I'm sorry," she said again, this time sounding sincere, "so none of the Edinburgh ladies have taken your fancy whilst you have been away?" she asked, changing the subject slightly with a cheeky smile.

"None," was the emphatic response, "though I have had offers."

Jackie arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, maybe 'offer' would be more accurate," he conceded, "the others were work related. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Of course, I always behave myself," she assured him; his only response was a disbelieving harrumph. "Your belief in me is truly inspiring," she said, this time only half teasing.

He laughed, "Oh, I trust you, I just don't believe that you've not gotten yourself into trouble," he told her, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you're up to something."

She laughed, "You know me so well."

"I shudder to think what I'll find when I come home," he told her with mock fear.

"I promise the house is still standing," she assured him, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"I should hope so!"

She laughed again, "Just remember you love me," she said.

"I won't ever forget," he told her seriously and she smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I love you too," she told him and knew he would be smiling now as well. If she closed her eyes she could almost see his smiling face and feel his arms around her...

A yawn escaped her before she even knew it was coming.

Again she heard his chuckle, "I'm keeping you up," he said, sounding amused, "I'll let you have that bath now. Don't fall asleep in the tub," he warned.

Jackie considered whether that would be a possibility, "Perhaps I should just take a shower for now," she decided.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, "sleep well, I love you."

"I love you too, good night," she said and they both hung up.

Jackie looked around the empty room and sighed, "Only three more days," she whispered to herself, "then he'll be home." Stifling another yawn she got to her feet, a shower was beginning to seem like the better option. It would certainly be quicker, meaning she'd be in bed much faster.

Casting a longing look at her bed she nodded to herself: the bath could wait, tonight it would be a shower.

----

**A/N: The line about pining comes from a Fred Astaire movie, that line always made me laugh :)**


End file.
